Una Dulce Sonrisa
by GeoMill
Summary: ONE SHOT. Los Reikai Tantei se van de campamento, y Botan tiene una conversación con cierto pelirrojo.


Desclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi, pero si lo tuviera…. bueno pero eso nunca va a pasar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO!"

"¡A QUE TE ENOJAS MUY RAPIDO!"

"¡AH SI MIREN QUIEN HABLA!"

Así habían estado estos dos desde que llegamos al campamento, habían empezado en una pequeña discusión insignificante y ahora esa discusión se había convertido en gritos de parte de los dos, y pensar que le rogué a Koenma para que me dejara venir con ellos.

---------------FLASH--BACK---------------

"Oh vamos Señor Koenma déjeme ir, solo serán tres días, solo tres"

"Lo lamento Botan no puedes ir, hay mucho trabajo que hacer aquí¡Solo mira todos estos papeles!"Dijo señalando una pila de hojas enfrente de el "y para colmo faltan mas" tomo un sello y empezó a trabajar "lo siento Botan no podrás ir al campamento con los chicos"

"Pero solo son tres días, por favor, por favor, por favor, vamos Ogri ayúdame" Jalo al ogro azul y por esto la pila de papel se callo al pisa ya que este estaba ordenándola.

"Pero señorita Botan yo que puedo hacer"Le dijo el ogro en la oreja.

"Solo ayúdame" Le susurro la peliazul, puso una cara picara "Oh si no le diré a Koenma sobre tu ya sabes quien…"

"¡No por favor!" el pobre se rindió "Esta bien le ayudare" suspiro "Eh, Señor Koenma" dijo con su voz ronca haciendo que Koenma le preste atención "Eh, bueno porque no deja que la – eh bueno que la Señorita Botan vaya con sus amigos, es decir a estado haciendo mucho trabajo y se merece un descanso solo mire" apunto a Botan.

"Si me duele todo, traer almas es muy cansado, muy cansado" mintió la guía haciéndose la cansada.

"Botan, esa ni tu te la tragas" dijo el príncipe que se había detenido para ver lo ´cansada´ que estaba la guía.

"Rayos" dijo la peliazul haciendo una mueca de disgusto "vamos Koenma solo son tres días ,que podría pasar"

"Déjame ve--"

"Por favor, se lo suplico" junto sus manos y le puso la carita mas tierna que podía hacer y que nadie podría resistir (excepto Hiei) "Por favor SI".

"Bueno" suspiro "pero solo tres días¿Entendiste?"

"¡SI!" Puso su cara de gato "gracias ¡MIAU!"

---------------END--OF--FLASHBACK---------------

Y ahora estoy aquí sentada al lado de una fogata aburriéndome, desde que llegamos Yusuke y Keiko no paran de pelear por cosas sin sentido, Kuwabara esta coqueteando con Yukina como siempre, Hiei lo a estado mirando con cara asesina por eso, Shizuru trajo una pila de revistas para entretenerse mientras fuma, y Kurama…esperen ¿Dónde esta Kurama?

"Eh, Shizuru sabes donde esta Kurama" le pregunte de golpe.

"Mmmm…" hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar "Recuerdo que hace un momento estaba aquí, porque no le preguntas a los chicos hacia donde se fue y le dices a Hiei que lo vaya a buscar".

"Este¿tiene que ser Hiei?" la verdad no quiero preguntarle porque tengo miedo que me coma viva.

"Si, porque el de seguro sabe donde esta" lo que me temía "Ah y dile que vengan rápido, tenemos que comenzar con las historias de terror" vi que puso una cara maliciosa "Ya quiero ver la cara de terror de Kazuma".

"Creo que ya siento lastima por Kuwabara, como se sentirá tener una hermana así" me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba hacia el árbol en el que estaba el Koorime de fuego. Al acércame me di cuenta que seguía vigilando a Kuwabara con mucha atención. Temía por mi vida mientras me acercaba, porque si lo hacia enojar no viviría para contarlo "E-este Hiei" espere un rato para que diga su usual hn pero el youkai me ignoró completamente "Hiei" repetí para que me escuchara pero me ignoró de nuevo "Hiei" repetí ahora un poco mas fuerte pero ese seguía ignorándome "¡Hiei!".

"¡Que quieres baka onna!"

"S-s-s-"

"Dilo de una vez" al parecer se había irritado.

"Solo quiero sabes donde se fue Kurama y si lo podrías ir a buscar".

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno pues Shizuru dijo que ya íbamos a comenzar con las historias de terror y que todos deb-"

"Se fue por halla" dijo apuntando hacia la derecha con su mirada "Y ahora que quieres" dijo al notar que no me iba.

"Acaso no vas a ir a buscarlo" dije un poco asusta por su frialdad, quien no se asustaría.

"Hn" dijo volteándose hacia donde estabas Yukina y Kuwabara.

"Tomare eso como un no" le dije en tono un como sarcástico, espero que no se halla dado cuenta, pensé misma mientras caminaba donde había señalado Hiei¡Esperen¡Porque estoy caminando si puedo volar? pero que tonta porque no pensé en eso antes, levante mi palma para materializar mi remo, me senté en el y me eleve para buscar al pelirrojo.

Estaba yendo lentamente, disfrutando la hermosa vista que estaba ante mis ojos, todo verde, pacifico y tan relajante, al parecer no fue tan malo venir después de todo. Mis ojos enseguida localizaron al pelirrojo, gracias a su flamante cabellera roja, estaba sentado en el césped mirando hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas.

"Mmmm, al parecer esta muy atento mirando el cielo y no se a percatado de mi presencia, Botan esta es tu oportunidad para darle una sorpresa" me dije mientras descendía unos metros atrás del astuto zorro. "Esta es una oportunidad en mil" me repetía en mi mente mientras me iba acercando, solo me faltaban unos metros para hacer mi gran aparici--

"Hola Botan" ¡no, no otra vez! "se te ofrece algo" porque siempre me descubre.

"¡Por que?" dije poniendo una cara de decepción y eso es porque_ si_ estoy decepcionada.

"¿Por qué que Botan?" me pregunto el pelirrojo haciéndose el que no sabia nada.

"Oh vamos Kurama" dije sentándome a su lado "no puedes fingir parecer sorprendido solo una vez cuando aparezco" le dije con cara de enojada. Este echo una pequeña risita.

"Me estas pidiendo que mienta" dijo sonriendo.

Me puse a pensar un momento "¡Ah! Mejor olvídalo" dije rápidamente después de comprender lo que dijo, este solo sonrió al ver mi reacción "Y que haces aquí tan solo, es decir te gusta estar solo pero porque tan sol…mejor dejo de hablar" sonaba mas tonta de lo normal, el solo se rió y miro hacia el cielo.

"Solo estaba contemplando la hermosa vista" que curioso es lo mismo que estaba haciendo yo hace un rato "es tan pacifica y relajante" de acuerdo, como leyó mi mente.

"Y…en que piensas" vaya que directa eres Botan. Lo mire al ver que no respondía y me fije en lo atractivo que se veía a la luz de la luna, sentí como mi cara se ponía roja¡rayos en que estoy pensando!

"Solo… solo estaba recordando las batallas que tuvimos en el pasado y todo lo que hicimos para tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad" dijo aun mirando hacia en cielo lleno de estrellas. Tenia razón, toda esta paz y tranquilidad era gracias a ellos. De repente imágenes de todas las batallas que habían tenido pasaron por mi cabeza, todos los momentos difíciles que pasaron, entre ellos, la batalla contra el equipo Toguro, la de Sensui, la batalla contra Yakumo (la cual no recuerdo muy bien ya que estaba inconsciente), en todas ellas ellos habían arriesgado su vida para salvar a los demás y esta paz era fruto de su esfuerzo.

"Botan te pasa algo" dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes" le dije y voltee mi vista hacia adelante. Un sicenlio invadió el lugar, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento y el suave movimiento de las hojas. Yo seguía pensando en las batallas y de la nada apareció algo en mi mente ¿Qué había echo yo para ayudarles? En varias ocasiones había sido un estorbo.

"Sabes" dije de golpe haciendo que el kitsune volteara a verme "al recordar esas batallas una pregunta pasa por mi mente" el pelirrojo solo miraba mi rostro y espero a que terminara "¿Qué hice para ayudarles?"Esta vez voltee para mirarlo, este jiro su cara hacia el cielo.

"No se porque dices eso" me miro de nuevo "la verdad es que nos has ayudado en mucho Botan"

"Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien" le dije abrazando mis rodillas.

"No, lo digo porque es verdad, nos ayudaste en mucho" dijo mirándome a los ojos "en serio"

"Si, mas bien ayude al enemigo y fui un estorbo para ustedes" dije en tono sarcástico.

"Dime¿Quién nos avisaba de todo lo ocurría?" dijo cuestionándome, yo solo lo mire.

"Yo"

"Bien y ¿Quién nos animaba y nos hacia seguir adelante?"

"Mmmm… ¿yo?" dije dudando, el hizo un gesto diciéndome si "Pero me refiero a ayudar Kurama no a animar" le dije aun triste.

"Bien, recuerdas la vez que luchamos contra Yakumo"

"Si"

"Bueno, si tu no hubieras protegido la esfera del Meikai ocultándola en tu cuerpo, en estos momentos esto no seria Ningenkai" me dijo con una sonrisa. Me quede pensativa un momento y el solo esperaba con paciencia. Los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. Cuando Koenma-Sama me pidió que protegiera la esfera, cuando la introduje a mi cuerpo y cuando Yakumo me la quito. "Pero igual me la quito" le dije al pelirrojo.

"Pero consiguió quitártela muy tarde" dijo con un tono muy obvio.

"Per-"

"Nada de peros Botan, el punto es que sin ti estaríamos perdidos" dijo haciendo que me callara. _Sin mi estarían perdidos _esa frase me puso pensativa, me sentí bien después de unos minutos de reflexión "Gracias"

"Cuando quieras" me dijo con otra de sus dulces sonrisas "y ¿Por qué no estas con los demás?"¿Que?

"¡AH!" dije poniéndome de pie "olvide totalmente por lo que vine"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Supuestamente tenia que venir a buscarte porque ya iban a empezar a contar las historias de terror y Shizuru quería asustar a Kuwabara porque este le tenia miedo a las historias de terror y me dijo que le dijera a Hiei que vaya a buscarte pero el no quería porque estaba vigilando que Kuwabara no se pasara con Yukina y cuando que pedí por favor que te vaya buscar me ignoro y no lo quería hacer enojar porque de seguro me mataría así que vine a buscarte" le dije tan rápido que ni siquiera se si lo dije bien. Vi como ponía cara de confundido.

"Porque no mejor vamos a acompañarlos" dijo parándose.

"Si mejor hacemos eso" le dije aun un poco paranoica. Enseguida nos encaminamos hacia donde estaban nuestros compañeros.

"Y dime que es eso de que Hiei no quería venir a avisarme" me dijo aun confundido por lo que dije antes.

"Bueno es que estaba vigilando a Kuwabara y no quería moverse del tonto árbol" le dije recordando lo ocurrido "como haces que te haga caso" le dije, yo también quería saber el secreto.

"Bueno simplemente se lo pido amablemente"dijo con una sonrisa "y lo chantajeo con nieve dulce" agrego y se puso a reír, yo lo acompañe.

"No entiendo porque odia tanto a Kuwabara, se que es un poco loco pero es buena gente" dije confundida.

"La verdad es que Hiei además de ser sobre protector con Yukina esta un poco celoso de Kuwabara"

"¿Celoso¿De Kuwabara?"

"Uhm hum, es que el no puede hablarle tan libremente y expresar sus sentimientos a Yukina como lo hace Kuwabara"dijo explicando la situación.

"Yukina tiene mucha suerte" le dije mirando hacia el suelo "Kuwabara es una persona muy leal y la amara para siempre" lo ultimo lo dije con mas melancolía y al parecer lo noto, pero decidí cambiar de tema "Y tu ¿ya encontraste a esa persona especial?" ¡Rayos que tonta, como le voy a preguntar eso¡Tonta¡Tonta¡Tonta! escuche risas ¿Risas? Voltee mi cabeza y mire como el kitsune se mataba de la risa.

"No, aun no la eh encontrado" dijo después de su ataque "pero presiento que muy pronto la encontrare" y me dio otra de sus dulces sonrisas. "Y que hay de ti" pregunto mirándome.

"¿Yo, no como crees" dije bromeando "además quien querría salir conmigo" y empecé a reír.

"No, la pregunta es ¿A quien no le gustaría salir contigo?"Bromeo el kitsune, yo deje de reír y sentí como el rostro se ponía rojo, era la primera vez que alguien me hacia sonrojar en muchos años, la primera vez fue cuando era humana y había pasado vergüenza enfrente de mucha gente, nunca pensé que Kurama me haría sonrojar. De repente sentí frió en los brazos, claro eso me pasa por tener puesta una polera y para colmo sin mangas, me abrasé a mi misma para estar mas caliente pero de inmediato sentí algo calido en mis hombros, era la chamarra que hace un momento tenia puesta el pelirrojo, voltee a mirarlo y este solo me sonrió.

"Tu la necesitas mas que yo" dijo y otra vez miro hacia delante.

"Gracias" dije y cerré mis ojos para disfrute el dulce aroma a rosas frescas que emanaba su prenda. Otra vez sentí como me ruborizaba ¿Qué me esta pasando¿Por qué por Kami me estoy ruborizando tanto! El solo me dio su chamarra porque es un caballero y yo pensando en otras cosas, pero porque siento que mi corazón late tan fuerte ¿Por qué?

"Botan ¿Te sientes bien? Estas muy roja" se detuvo y volteo a mirarme.

"¿Eh¡Si estoy de maravilla!" dije poniendo mi cara de gato.

"Estas segura"

"¡Si no me pasa nada¡Solo estaba pensando en t-!" me tape la boca rápidamente.

"¿En que Botan?"Pregunto.

"En nada, solo olvídalo" dije otra vez riéndome nerviosa, yo y mi bocota.

"Si tu lo dices" dijo y miro hacia delante. Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos a unos metros de distancia del campamento. Se escuchaban los gritos de Yusuke y Kuwabara(al parecer la pelea de Yusuke y Keiko ya había acabado), cosas como "Idiota" o "No me puedes vencer".

"Al parecer estos no se puedes quedar tranquilos nunca"

"Tienes razón" le respondí. Si alguien que no los conociera los viera diría que son enemigos, pero en verdad eran los mejores amigos.

"Miren ahí vienen Kurama y Botan" dijo Keiko que esta tratando de detener a Yusuke de no matar a Kuwabara.

"¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?" dijo Shizuru que ahora estaba sentada enfrente de la fogata.

"Yo se, Kurama y Botan están saliendo en secre— ¡OUCH¡Y AHORA QUE HICE!"

"¡Yusuke porque siempre tienes que decir tonterías!" dijo Keiko que acababa de pegarle a su novio, bueno si no lo hubiera echo ella lo hubiera echo YO.

"Disculpen la demora es que nos entretuvimos en una conversación" dijo el pelirrojo.

"De que habrá sid-"

"¡YUSUKE!"

"¡QUE, MIRA HASTA TIENE SU CHAMARRA!" dijo apuntando a mi, me sonroje, ya era el colmo ahora si se las iba a ver seriamente conmi—

"¡YUSUKE!" pero Keiko ya me iba a hacer el favor.

"¡YA ESTA BIEN PERO NO ME PEGUES DE NUEVO!"

"Ja ja ja ja ¡quien lo diría a Urameshi le pega su novia!"

"¡Tu cállate deforme¡A ti te pega tu hermana!"

"¡Que dijiste Urameshi!"

"¡Lo que escuchaste tarado!"

"¡Ven aquí y demuéstramelo en una pelea!"

"¡No gracias, no quiero humillarte enfrente de tantas personas!"

Otra de sus peleas acaba de comenzar, siempre es lo mismo.

"Estos dos nunca van a cambian" dijo el kitsune dando un suspiro "Bueno mejor los detenemos antes de que se maten" y sonrió de nuevo.

"Kurama" le dije, este se detuvo y volteo a verme.

"Dime"

"Gracias por haberme echo sentir bien" le dije y esta vez no pude ocultar el leve sonrojo que apareció en mi rostro.

"Cuando quieras Botan" dijo, sonrió de nuevo y se fue a detener a sus amigos. Cerré mis ojos y disfrute otra vez el dulce aroma a rosas.

No puedo creer que su sonrisa me alegre tanto el día.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota: Hola a todos! Ojala les haya gustado el fic, hace tiempo que lo tenia guardado y no lo ponía jejeje. Es que no tenia tiempo (y me gano la flojera jejeje) no les parece un poco cursi? Bueno no se la verdad como me haya salido y para dejar su comentario por favor Review!


End file.
